Hiei's eyes
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is another HieixKuwabara from me. Hiei and Kuwabara end up trapped in a cave with a hodded stranger who tires to use Kuwabara. Will the red haired human find out Hiei's TURE feelings for him? Yaoi. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is going to be a two part story, yes its HieixKuwabara, so if you don't like it I suggest you leave right now! Smiles Okay on with the story! XD

-----------------------------------------

Kuwabara wasn't sure how it happened, he wasn't even sure WHY it happened or what situation MADE it happen, but the next thin he knew, he had fallen over and collapsed on the small fire demon, but not only that, he'd accidentally locked lips with him.

That's right Kazuma Kuwabara had just kissed Hiei.

Kuwabara pulled away from the fire demon hastily and scrambled away from him in fear, he wasn't sure how Hiei was going to react to that, but by the utterly pissed look on the fire demons face, he wasn't going to take it well.

Kuwabara groaned as he tried to remember why all this happened in the first place. Koenma, as usual had sent them on a mission, but he had spilt them up Yusuke with Kurama and Hiei with Kuwabara, now despite his complaining , The red haired human really didn't mind the small fire demon that much, in fact he respected him very much, but like Hiei he was too proud to say it to his face.

The mission was simple go into the caves that the demons were hiding in and eliminate them. That was fair enough, and they did that pretty easily, retrieving the necklace the demons had stolen, but after that…Kuwabara had no clue as to why he tripped over, sure the floor of that cave was a little uneasy. But he was pretty sure that, that wasn't what made him fall.

"What did you do that for BAKA!" Hiei yelled the last part out, just to show the red head haired human how close he was to dying…again. Kuwabara held up his hands in defence, his face pale. "I didn't do it on purpose!" The red haired human winced and lifted up the leg of his pants; a large bruise was forming on his upper shin, Hiei looked around the room of the cave, but there were no objects around that Kuwabara could have tripped over to make such a bruise.

"Hn…well there's nothing around here for a baka like you to trip over-" Suddenly Kuwabara pushed Hiei out of the way as the roof of the cave began to fall in the two ran down a hall way, only tom find that it was a store room. The rubble from the roof fell over the entrance.

The two of them were trapped and plunged into total darkness. Hiei clicked his fingers and a ball of flame appeared in his hands, he could see Kuwabara in the shadows feeling his was along the wall. "Hn…Its no use were stuck here…" The red haired teen rolled his eyes to himself; he already knew that, he just wondered whether they could move the rocks at the entrance, but with no such luck, with a sigh Kuwabara flopped down on the floor.

"So, now what do we do? Until someone pulls us out we aren't going any-" Hiei held up his free hand to silence the human Kuwabara frowned, then realised why Hiei wanted him to be silent, he heard something move….They weren't alone. Hiei drew out his Katana as Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword; the red haired human's spirit awareness was going haywire. Then there was a deep chuckle very close by to them Kuwabara felt fear creep up his spine and he shivered with dread at the sound of that voice Hiei didn't know where the sound was coming from, thee laugh just kept bouncing off all the walls.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and Kuwabara sensed the attack and managed to move away before the blow hit him. Hiei growled at this aura that was in the blocked cave with them, he didn't like it at all.

Suddenly Kuwabara felt something sharp against his throat and his arm twisted behind his back. "No need to be nervous ningen (Means 'Human'), I merely need to make a deal with you and the fire demon" Hiei hissed at the figure holding Kuwabara. "Hn…what deal?"

The dark figure shifted as though he was smiling "Simple, let me have the ningen and I'll spare your life…if not…I'll kill him" Hiei was frozen unsure as what to do; sure he said he hated the humans gets all the time….it didn't mean that it was true, and that the fire demon wanted Kuwabara dead, quite the opposite…

Kuwabara was glaring at Hiei and shaking his head "Don't give me to him Hiei, I'd rather fucking die!" the tall red haired human yelled at Hiei, the stranger pulled the knife closer to his throat and the stranger chuckled evilly "That my dear boy, can be arranged"

Hiei had his eyes narrowed at the stranger "Hn why would you want a useless ningen?" Hiei said, no emotions played on his face apart from irritation. The concealed stranger laughed "Oh please don't cover your emotions Jaganshi…I know hoe you really feel about the human, and if you want him to remain breathing, I suggest you obey my commands"

Kuwabara glanced sideways at his hooded attacker in confusion then at Hiei, who still had his cold mask on 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Kazuya thought frowning. He looked up at Hiei whose mask of emotion hadn't moved, but the look of shock in the fire demon's eyes was enough to surprise Kuwabara. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kuwabara yelled angrily, momentarily forgetting that the knife was there. The stranger chuckled and pressed the cool silver blade to the red haired human's throat, reminding him that it was still there.

"I'm sure even you with your apparent low IQ will be able to figure this out but why don't I give you a little hint; watch his eyes" Kuwabara blinked and looked at Hiei who stared blankly back at him, suddenly Kuwabara felt something wet and warm and very teasing on his neck, Kuwabara couldn't help it, he let out a cross between as surprised yelp and a needy moan.

Kuwabara could feel the strangers smirk against his neck "Keep your eyes on the demon" The mysterious stranger whispered again as he nibbled at Kuwabara's ear and began kissing down his collar bone.

Kuwabara moaned loader this time, he couldn't help it, it felt too good. Kuwabara locked eyes and saw something that surprised him in Hiei's eyes.

Rage…Pure, un-adulterd rage.

But it wasn't directed at him, oh no, it was directed at the person who was kissing the life out of his god damned neck. This confused Kuwabara but there wasn't a lot he could do, as this stranger continued to suck and lick his neck and nibble on his ear, while still having the knife almost digging into his throat.

Then the stranger decided to go further "Move and I'll kill you" The stranger whispered, then he moved forward and tugged at Kuwabara's shirt, half ripping it opened and exposing one muscular shoulder, The stranger smirked and continued to lick and kiss all the way down Kuwabara's collar bone, The tall human couldn't stop the whimpers and moans escaping his mouth; despite it being a complete stranger who was doing this to him, it felt so good…

Kuwabara noticed Hiei shift slightly, as though he was uncomfortable, Kuwabara looked at him; It wasn't like Hiei to be uncomfortable with anything, and then the tall red haired teen noticed that the fire demons fists were clenched up tightly, his eyes narrowed angrily at the stranger behind him.

"What's wrong Jaganshi? I thought you'd love to see the human you 'Hate' with a passion in such a position, after all no one would blame you if he suddenly 'died' or 'disappeared' would they? They wouldn't be able to prove anything…that is if you let me go through with what I'm, about to" Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock, this man wasn't going to…

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his voice, making some rocks shift above them, but the roof of the store room didn't collapse. Kuwabara tried to get the knife away from his neck, but his attacker was strong, very strong. He dug the knife in Kuwabara's neck so deep a line of blood seeped from the blade and trickled down his throat. "I don't think your going any where Kuwabara"

Hiei took a step forward "Ah! Bad demon" The stranger said, ripping even more of Kuwabara's shirt open and revealing the board shoulders and chest. "I suggest you back up and enjoy the show Jaganshi, because there's a hell of a lot more where that came from"

Kuwabara was furious, he wasn't about to be used, by anyone, despite the fact this stranger had a knife to his throat. Suddenly his spirit energy flared and his sword appeared in his hand, quickly he swung his arm back and stabbed the stranger in the leg.

The stranger yelped in pain and the knife around Kuwabara's neck loosen enough for him to duck out of his captive's grip. As soon as he did that Hiei launched himself at the stranger and chopped him in several pieces. Kuwabara tried to put his ragged shirt back on, but half the buttons had been ripped off, but Kuwabara didn't care, he tried to fix himself up the best that he could.

Hiei remained silent as he watched Kuwabara try and fix his shirt, Hiei hoped that the human would remain silent, if he didn't he might just have to confess a few things that he didn't want to right now. The tall read haired human stared at Hiei; he didn't know what to say partially because he was still in shock that that stranger was planning on raping and killing him.

"What the fuck is going on" Kuwabara muttered, more to himself than Hiei as he sat down still clutching his partially buttoned shirt, he felt dirty, especially where the stranger had kissed his collarbone and touched his chest. Hiei looked over at Kuwabara and covers his concern with a grunt "Hn, what does it matter, he's dead and were still stuck here"

Kuwabara snapped his eyes to Hiei glaring at him. "Well while were here you'd better answer some questions Fire boy! For example what the hell was all the hate directed towards that guy for?" (Yes people he's STILL as dense as a concrete wall, but we all love him really! XD)

Hiei swallowed and felt his stomach churn; of course this didn't show on the outside. On the outside Hiei looked irritated "What does it matter ningen? I killed him, end of story" Kuwabara looks at Hiei with the light of his spirit sword; the look in the fire demons eyes was enough to confirm that the small demon was hiding something.

Kuwabara growls "That's it I've had enough, first I'm almost taken hostage, then almost fucking seduced and raped and you say that's it? End of story? No I don't think so asshole, you'd better tell me why you reacted the way you did, and it's not like we don't have all the fucking time in the world in here" the tall red haired human said bitterly, secretly wishing that he hadn't learnt so many swear word from Yusuke, while waving his sword about, which cast dark shadows in some places in the room.

Hiei felt his heart stop beating; all his worst fear was about to be realized; the truth that he didn't hate the red haired human, but in fact loved him and had since they'd first met, Hiei had no idea how it had happened, but for some reason he found Kuwabara's stupidity cute, hence why he constantly argued with Kuwabara. But, he kept his desires locked away, and never told anyone, and he definitely wasn't going to tell anyone that when he kissed Kuwabara for the first time when Kuwabara had fallen on him, he thought' he'd died and gone to heaven.

Hiei swallowed trying to cover up his fear, but too late, Kuwabara had already seen through it and the red haired human was confused "Why are you afraid?" Hiei glared at him "I'm not afraid!" The fire demon snapped, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from where Kuwabara sat sat, which was at the opposite side of the cave, away from the fire demon

Kuwabara glared "Bullshit! I might not be the brightest bulb in the box Hiei but I can read peoples emotions and I read pure fear in your expression, so answer the damn question; Why are you afraid?" Hiei looked down at his hands. Why was he afraid? Was it rejection? The fact that Kuwabara wouldn't believe him, or perhaps the rest of the demon world finding out his secret and trying to take his ningen away from him. 'All three…Its, all three" Hiei thought, closing his eyes tightly.

He knew there was no way around this; Kuwabara could nag for the world if he was determined enough. Hiei swallowed and sighed; He was going to have to tell Kuwabara the truth. "Well?" Kuwabara asked impatiently waiting for an answer. Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and shook his head. 'No…telling him isn't the way, he won't believe me…there's only one other way….'

To say Hiei wasn't tempted to ravish Kuwabara was an understatement; the other boy looked so furious with him, so impatient, that the urge to run and kiss the human teenager senseless was nearly overwhelming. "God damn it Hiei!" Hiei snapped his head up; Kuwabara was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "Were all meant to be partners right? I might not be your favourite person to be with, but christ Hiei, I at least thought you could open up a little and fucking talk to me!" Kuwabara growled as he switched the spirit sword from his left hand to his right. Hiei blinked, he heard the hurt in the human's voice and felt guilty.

Then, there was silence for the longest time before Hiei spoke "…I'm afraid…" Hiei whispered "Of rejection…from someone…I'm in love with…" Hiei whispered. Kuwabara gaped at Hiei and to the fire demon's surprise; Kuwabara's face broke into a goofy grin. "Really Hiei? I don't believe it! You've actually fallen in love with someone? Who?"

Hiei took a deep breath; this was going to be the hard part. "Someone close to me…closer to me than they think they are" Hiei said. Kuwabara thought about this then snorted, that could mean anyone…well apart from Kurama. The red head rolled his eyes "Aww come on Hiei, your going to make me guess? I knew you were an evil bastard, but this is ridiculous! It could be anyone!"

Hiei swallowed than licked his lips nervously, Kuwabara frowned at this movement, and walked over to Hiei, genuinely concerned "Hiei you okay?" Kuwabara asked, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder, his face so close to the fire demons. Hiei couldn't take it anymore, the human was in his personal space and his strong resolve was breaking "You…" Hiei whispered breathlessly.

Kuwabara looked confused, but before he could comprehend what this meant Hiei had forcefully grabbed a hold of his half destroyed shirt and kissed him force fully on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Finished! I was planning on this being a one-shot but it might just get to be a two-part story YAY! Until the next chapter! Read and Review! 3


	2. Confessions

Gomen! Gomen! I'm really sorry for the long time it took for me to update (Sweatdrops) I kinda got obsessed with Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist, and this was kind of temporarily shunned to one side. Ah well! Enjoy!

Thanks to all who reviewed:

Suryallee, HieiKuwalover, Cold Toenails, Athena King, kat, Anime's-mistress, Not-just-a-pretty-face, Loki14, AnonGirl88, Goddess of War, Yaoi Fanatic, Kurama's Queen and SuicideAngel911.

-----------------------

Chapter 2: Confessions

-----------------------

Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock to the size of hubcaps as he tired in vain to pull away from the fire demon but Hiei was far too strong for Kuwabara, but despite knowing this the red haired human continued to struggle, still not sure what the hell was going on. Eventually Hiei broke the kiss, and when he did, his face flushed redder than Kurama's hair for a moment before he got his emotions in control and refused to look at the gaping and obviously shocked human.

"Wha-" Was all the tall human could get out at first, as he shoved he fire demon away roughly, more out of shock of what Hiei had just done to him, than any actual anger at Hiei. The fire demon meanwhile, was cursing under his breath, for his lack of resolve, he'd probably just completely screwed everything up with that one moment of weakness…but the longing to kiss the red haired boy was back again in full force almost painfully so; Hiei licked his lips slowly and hungrily and, to his faint surprise tasted cinnamon, Hiei wanted to smile evilly but he made sure it didn't show on his face, lest he confuse Kuwabara more than he already had done today; he knew he'd always associate that taste of cinnamon to Kuwabara now.

Meanwhile, the tall red haired human was stood staring at the fire demon like he had grown five extra heads, all the while being totally confused, bewildered and for some reason, completely exhilarated at the same time! Kuwabara looked up at Hiei who had silently moved away from him, and was now sat across from him, refusing to look the human in the eyes, not that Kuwabara could have seen much anyway with the dimness in the cave.

"What the fuck was that?" Kuwabara asked suddenly as he managed (He struggled but made it) to break out of his astonishment to be able to speak and vent out is confusion by being angry at Hiei…or at least ACTING like he was angry. "What the hell? Hiei, have you taken something this morning for you to do that or-" Suddenly, for the second time in about 5 minutes, Kuwabara was cut off by yet another searing kiss from the fire demon, who had moved faster than what Kuwabara's eye's could have caught up with.

Kuwabara's eyes widened, his mouth, already open from his yelling, and when Hiei kissed him, the fire demon took this opportunity and snaked his tongue in Kuwabara's mouth, Kuwabara couldn't deny that having Hiei kissing him and having the fire demons tongue in his mouth felt good and that the fire demon, strangely enough, tasted of roasted coco beans, but eventually he resisted it, pushing the fire demon away. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" The red haired human yelled frustrated, panicked and just plain confused; everything felt so weird today…

Hiei looked up at the human and glared, not with hate but with determination to get his point across and into the red haired human's thick skull. "I told you, baka, I'm in love with you!" Hiei snapped, his confession coming out in a rush; inside the fire demon was almost ready to inwardly cry out in agony if the red haired human rejected him (Probably) harshly, hence why he was lashing out to hide his feelings, he'd been doing it for so long that it was almost automatic. Kuwabara blinked as Hiei's words sunk into his brain, and then his mouth dropped open, finally getting what Hiei had been saying before the fire demon kissed him. 'Shit…Hiei…is in love with me?'

The tall red haired human frowned and sat down thinking about this for a moment… then he looked up at Hiei, confusion written all over his face. "Why me?" Hiei blinked, confused for a moment and Kuwabara sighed before he rolled his eyes in annoyance at having to be forced to explain his whole question, because a part of him wanted to know the answer and the other part didn't. "Why did you choose me Hiei, there are plenty of smarter, more handsome people than me, so why did you choose me?"

Hiei blinked and looked at him as though he was a total moron for not knowing the answer, and resisted the urge to laugh at the red haired human, a deadly, hungry and _very_ lustful smirk appearing on his face "Why? Because ever since I've met you I've found your stupidity to be cute, since I've met you I've never known someone so willing to fight on, no matter what the odds, Since I've met you, No on else has proven their loyalty continually to his friends like you have…and no on else has ever captured my heart …like you did. "Hiei whispered the last part out softly, and didn't look at Kuwabara when he said it; he felt ashamed at himself and frustrated at showing weakness to the man he was in love with, yet at the same time he felt the heavy weight that he had been carrying on his shoulders for so long lift, making him feel a little better, not much, but it was better than nothing.

Kuwabara meanwhile was gaping at Hiei, eyes wide; he had never heard such a touching or heart felt confession come from the fire demon before, even more amazing was Hiei was actually confessing all this to him! Kuwabara wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but resisted the urge and tried to speak instead.

"Hiei…I don't know what to say… this was the last thing I was expecting, hell I don't even know _what_ I was expecting, I don't even know what to think!" Hiei chuckled darkly, but there were undertones of humour in his voice as the fire demon glanced up at Kuwabara an amused smirk on his face. "Well, we all know thinking never was your best skill or quality" Hiei muttered his blood red eyes glinting in humour in the darkness of the cave. The tall human glared at Hiei, and for a few minutes all that had happened 10 minutes ago seemed to have been forgotten as Hiei and Kuwabara ensued in a silent glaring match, eventually Kuwabara gave up, throwing his hands up in the air with a sigh, when he did that reality reared its ugly head, reminding the both of them what had happened before. "Oh whatever, just be quiet will ya? I need to think bout all this…"

Hiei watched Kuwabara get deeper and deeper into thought, before he came up with an idea; quickly he stood up and silently walked over to Kuwabara, who hadn't noticed him, then Hiei placed both of his arms leaning against the wall pinning Kuwabara's head, then he oh, so sensually whispered in Kuwabara's ear. "Kazuma-Chan…it is not what you think of the situation that is important...it is what you feel, what do you feel right now Kazuma?"

Kuwabara shivered at Hiei's warm breath tickling his neck teasing him mercilessly, it felt…good, nice to have that feeling there. Hiei smirked when he felt Kuwabara shiver and gently kissed the side of his neck; the same place the hooded stranger had kissed "I need to get his small off you" Hiei snarled possessively before licking and kissing Kuwabara obsessively in the same palace. Kuwabara moaned louder than he had with the stranger, mostly because he wanted this right now.

Once Hiei had finished taking care of the foreign smell off Kuwabara, the small fir demon began going downwards, tugging Kuwabara's poorly fixed top off his shoulders and began sucking on one nipple. The red haired teen moaned and pleasure he grabbed Hiei's arms and stared at him. "Y...your driving me…crazy" Kuwabara said breathless, Hiei just smiled and kissed Kuwabara again "Now...you know how…I have felt for the past 4 years" (A/N: The gang are 18 in this story by the way! Forgot to mention that XD!) Kuwabara blinked at this comment and swallowed. Hard.

Hiei smiled, and, with a gentleness Hiei didn't know he had, he touched Kuwabara's cheek, his calloused fingers rubbing across the red head's face tenderly "Be brave like you've always been Kazuma-kun, I won't harm you" The red haired teen nodded, his fear seeming to settle for now; Kuwabara trusted Hiei always had, even if they hadn't gotten along. Hiei just couldn't resist himself then, he crushed his lips on Kuwabara's, while straddling Kuwabara's waist and wrapping his arms and legs around the tall human.

The red haired teenager moaned deeply, as Hiei continued to be a little rough with him, but it didn't surprise the red head; when had Hiei ever been gentle? Kuwabara moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain when Hiei raked his hand down Kuwabara's chest while sucking and nipping roughly on a nipple. "Hiei!" Kuwabara moaned in pleasure, loving every minute of it.

Hiei shivered when Kuwabara called out his name, he'd wanted the human to do that in so long. Hiei bit down a little painfully on Kuwabara's neck, marking the human as his. "Keep saying my name Kazuma" Kuwabara locked eyes with Hiei's. Ocean blue met blood red. Hiei could see it, the passion, the want, the love for the fire demon in those lustful eyes, and that was all he needed to want him to continue.

Kuwabara saw love in those eyes; and emotion Kuwabara thought he would never see in the fire demon's eyes. There was passion, a need as well. Kuwabara reached up and raked his hands in Hiei's hair, and was surprised to find that it was amazingly soft and silky. Hiei smirked and kissed the other boy roughly once, more teasing every inch of the boy, his nail scraping down his flesh leaving cuts. But Kuwabara didn't care, it all felt amazing to him Hiei ground himself into the other hips until he felt both himself and Kuwabara were hard.

Hiei smirked and undid the red haired Humans pants and tanking them off roughly, then licking his lips began sucking on Kuwabara's erection. The red haired teenager almost screamed out in pleasure. Hiei smirked and sucked and squeezed on Kuwabara's erection until he lost control , Hiei stopped sucking on Kuwabara's penis when he knew he was near to climaxing, Hiei pulled his face away, trying hard not to laugh at the most pathetic little whimper Kuwabara had ever muttered in his life, and used his hand the rest of the way.

When Kuwabara finally climaxed he spilt it all over his pants and collapsed, eyes closed and gasping for breath, exhausted on the floor, Hiei smirked and slowly licked the cum that was on his fingers, his eyes boring into Kuwabara's "Its not over yet baka, I'm not done yet" Kuwabara opened a glazed eye wearily, and noticed two things 1) That Hiei was taking his shirt and pants off and 2) he was hard. Kuwabara managed to get up into a sitting position as Hiei walked over to him, a predatory smirk fixed on his face.

"Humph! Figures that ningen's would get exhausted from one blow job" Hiei said still towering, naked over Kuwabara, who was trying to gather his thoughts enough so that he could think straight and say something _anything!_ But alas, his mind had currently gone off on holiday, along with his conscience and his willpower, leaving his lust and want for the fire demon behind. Hiei smiled and shook his head, and knelt down next to the red haired teenager, gently cupping his face to make Kuwabara look at him. "I can read you like a book, your mind is telling you its wrong but the rest of you wants me to continue…doesn't it?"

Kuwabara tried to speak, but it seemed his voice had run off also, and all he managed was a weak nod. Hiei smirked and nodded, and gently he kissed Kuwabara and the forehead. "Then let's continue…"

------------------------------

Okay this so didn't turn out the way I wanted it to XD This was only meant to be a two part story…but I guess it could either stop here (Which would mean no lime scene) Or I could continue, but I need reviews so get clicking!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the damned


End file.
